Give LoVe A Shot
by WildWriter95
Summary: A collection of One-Shots of LoVe that I shall be writing in my spare time! Some will have lemons other will not! Some might have more than one part! Enjoy them all! Give me REVIEWS and shout me IDEAS!
1. One-Shot 1

**Hello Veronica Mars Marshmallows and welcome to my collection of LoVe one-shots!**

**I am so EXCITED to write these along side my main VM Fic! I have all these ideas running through my head so I decided to turn them into one shots instead of starting other stories and causing complete craziness!**

**So some may be inspired by music and some may just be random things I have though of. Some may also have more than one part. **

**Anyway I want you to all enjoy them as they come!**

**ENJOY THE FIRST ONE! YAY!**

* * *

**Secrets are Hot as Hell**

**SUMMARY: What if Veronica and Logan had a secret long before Lilly died. While Lilly may have been cheating on Logan and breaking up with him constantly, throughout the whole thing Logan has had Veronica, and in more than one way! ;) **

**=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=**

Logan sat on the couch in his bedroom, concentrating hard on the video game he was playing against Duncan. Duncan was yelling and screaming as Logan continued to kick his ass. Logan jumped up in the air as he won the game and cheered loudly. Duncan glared at him and tossed his controller onto the seat beside him. Logan smiled and told him to _'_cheer up' before turning the TV off as a voice drifted through the house "HEY LOSERS! WHERE ARE YOU?" Lilly's voice sounded and Duncan frowned_  
_

"What is she doing here?" Logan shrugged but they both stood up and walked downstairs. Lilly stood at the bottom of the stairs by herself with her arms crossed over her chest. She looked pissed and Logan knew something or someone had told her something she didn't like. Duncan stopped at the bottom step and asked "what do you want Lilly?" She huffed and looked at her brother

"Nothing from you Duncan, do you mind leaving Logan and I alone?" Lilly asked him and Duncan nodded before walking out of the room. Logan came down the last few steps and looked at Lilly. He leant against the railing and asked

"What do you want now?" Lilly stepped closer

"Who is this girl you've been fucking behind my back?" she asked Logan and he looked at her confused

"What?" Logan responded

"Madison Sinclair told me she saw you, in your brand new car fucking some down at the Dog beach two nights ago." Logan glared as Lilly pointed at him and Logan rolled his eyes

"Lilly really? Your listening to Madison Sinclair, you do know she just wants you to dump me again so she can have a go at me." Lilly cried in frustration and yelled

"I AM NOT A MORON! Who are you fucking?" Lilly calmed her voice down as she spoke and Logan sat down on the stairs before speaking

"Why does it matter? Tomorrow you would have come up with another reason to dump me and then a week later you will come back to me, so why does it matter if I am fucking someone?" Lilly crossed her arms

"Because no one cheats on me!" she stated

"No you just cheat on me constantly!" Logan snapped at her standing up. Lilly jumped at his voice, he never yelled at her, they argued yes but he never yelled. She thought he didn't know, she knew Veronica hadn't told him anything and Duncan didn't dare get into anyone's business that wasn't his. "What nothing to say now?" Logan asked her staring down at her

"Who told you?" she asked wanting to know who dared to betray her

"I followed you Lilly, I am not an idiot. The night's you weren't with me but said you were with Veronica you weren't because Veronica and I always hung out, she didn't seem to know about any sort of plans for a girl's night. So one night I followed you and I discovered, Weevil, which pissed me off at first, and then I realised everyone needs to have some trash every now and then, than I discovered all of the other ones. What is there four or is it five other men that you are fucking?" Lilly shook her head and said

"Well fine, that's it, I won't cheat on you any more, it's over for good." Lilly turned to storm out of the house and Logan stayed at the bottom of the stairs. Watched as she stormed out. Logan sighed heavily and went to find Duncan.

It was later that night when Logan called his mystery woman. Duncan knew about his girl on the side but neither he or Lilly knew who it was. All they knew was that she went to Neptune with them. The knock at his front door caused Logan to jump up and dash from his room. He had to admit that this girl was better than Lilly, she was beautiful, loving, cared about him, didn't care if he was a little clingy, she liked his attention. He knew he was falling and falling hard but he didn't care. He smiled as he saw her standing there through the glass door. He pulled it open and smiled at her "hey Ronnie" Veronica smiled at him and said

"Hey yourself." She reached up to kiss him gently on the lips before slipping past him inside. Logan groaned as she pulled her lips from his but followed her. She walked out the back to the pool and stopped as he flipped the light switch "anyone home?" she asked him and he wrapped his arms around her body as he replied

"No." Veronica smiled and looked at the hot tub before pulling away from him and pulling up her shirt and removing it. Logan couldn't help but groan as he noticed she had no bra on. With her back facing him she switched on the hot tub and than removed her boots before pushing her shorts down as well. She now stood completely naked beside the hot tub and looked over her shoulder at Logan and asked

"Are you going to join me?" Logan nodded but couldn't move. Yeah, Veronica had grown bolder since they had started messing around after her and Duncan split, but she was always embarrassed when he complemented on her body, or when he would strip her down. She had never been bold enough to strip completely for him and just stand there. Logan had no idea though that Veronica was shaking on the inside, she had just decided to go for it and not look back but she had freaked out the whole way here, she had pulled over a few times and had to calm herself down before she chicken out. But here she was, but naked and climbing into Logan's hot tub. She submerged herself in the water and sat facing him. She smiled when she realised he hadn't moved, his mouth was open and Veronica enjoyed the look of surprise on his face.

She sighed and pouted slightly "are you not going to come in?" Logan snapped out of his frozen state and began to remove his clothing. He finally peeled his boxes off and climbed into the hot tub with Veronica. He slid in beside her and asked

"When did you become so bold?" Veronica smiled at him and kissed his lips softly

"I was inspired by you." Veronica said while kissing him. Logan deepened the kiss and pulled her closer as their tongues began to dance. No matter where they were, no matter if it was a quick fuck or a long and slow time together, their kisses were always passionate and mouth-watering. Logan could never get enough of Veronica kissing him and Veronica felt the same way.

Veronica knew that if she waited any longer she was going to chicken out on her plan to 'take the lead' and pushed forward. Without removing her lips from Logan's, she gripped his shoulders and pulled herself over onto his lap so that she could straddle him. She tightened her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and rubbed her body against his. Logan groaned against her mouth and said "fuck Ronnie" he pushed his hips against hers and she could feel his already hardened dick against her bare stomach.

Their kissing grew more desperate and they rubbed against each other, their fingers digging into the other's skin, both knew they would have bruises but neither cared. Logan realised he didn't have a condom and stopped kissing her, Veronica pouted and he smiled. "As much as I would love to, I don't have a condom and you know I always wear one." Veronica smiled and nodded

"It's a good thing I brought a waterproof one than." Logan smiled at her and pulled her back to kiss him. Veronica grabbed the condom from its perch on the edge of the hot tub and Logan snatched it from her hand. He tore it open with his teeth and slipped it on, he grabbed Veronica roughly and Veronica groaned in anticipation. She gripped Logan's shoulders as he gripped her hips and guided her down onto his cock.

They both gasped loudly and Logan pulled Veronica into a deep kiss. They sat still for only a moment before Veronica moved her hips up and back down. The water slapped between their stomachs but neither cared as Veronica picked up speed. Logan gripped her hips again and began to guide her down at a faster past. Neither of them making much sense out of the other's gasps and moans. Veronica knew she was close and could help but beg Logan to go faster and fuck her harder.

Veronica screamed out Logan's name as she came, Logan not far behind her groaning loudly into her breast where he had sucked and licked her perfect tits. Veronica slouched against Logan's chest and smiled widely. She knew that fucking her best friend's boyfriend was wrong but at the moment she didn't give a fuck. She loved being with Logan and she loved feeling the way she did with him. Unlike with Duncan who was always too careful, and too scared to do anything since her father was the town Sheriff. Logan didn't care, the first time the two had kissed fireworks like she had never imagined exploded around her and within three weeks, their make out sessions turned into sex. Logan had been sweet and scaring as he had taken her virginity and had taken care of her and it hadn't changed, he was always caring afterwards and she loved that.

Veronica was brought from her thoughts as Logan shifted and moved Veronica slightly. His cock slipped from between her folds and her removed the condom. He got rid of the condom and asked her "you feeling okay?" Veronica smiled and nodded

"Never better." Logan returned her smiled and they climbed out of the hot tub and made their way upstairs to his shower. It was one of their favourite ways to clean up after sex and to save water. Not that their showers really saved any.

* * *

**So there was my first one-shot! Yes this is all before Lilly died but Duncan and Veronica broke up way before.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy it.**

**Let me know it a review! Doesn't have be long. Just a simple :) will do!**

**See you all very soon with my next one shot! **

**Love you Marshmallows! **


	2. One-Shot 2

**SECOND ONE-SHOT!**

**Hello Veronica Mars Marshmallows and welcome to my collection of LoVe one-shots!**

**I am so EXCITED to write these along side my main VM Fic! I have all these ideas running through my head so I decided to turn them into one shots instead of starting other stories and causing complete craziness!**

**So some may be inspired by music and some may just be random things I have though of. Some may also have more than one part. **

**Anyway I want you to all enjoy them as they come!**

**THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED ON MY FIRST ONE-SHOT!**

* * *

**I loved him, but I want him!**

**SUMMARY: Veronica arrives at the Grand trying to find Duncan. Instead she finds Logan who tells her Duncan has gone away for the week with his parents. She tries to leave but Logan has other ideas.**

**=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=**

It was the third time I had tried to call Duncan and he hadn't answered. I was extremely pissed off now. We may have had a fight but it doesn't mean he can ignore me that is my job. I had decided since he was ignoring I would go over and talk to him. Try to get him to listen to some reason and make him listen as I try to explain why he caught me lip locked with Logan in the girls bathroom at school. I didn't kiss him I swear, Logan had been reminding me of the time we had made out in the bathroom and he had said something I am not going to repeat, he had surprised me and kissed me when Duncan walked in. Why Duncan came into the girls bathroom was beyond me, but he needed to know it wasn't me.

I got up to Duncan's Sweat and used my key card to let myself. I walked in to find Logan in sweat pants camped out on the couch playing video games with a pizza half eaten beside me. I glared at him and he smiled sweetly at me, I ignored him and walked towards Duncan's bedroom. I opened the doors to find it empty. Logan chuckled and said "he isn't here." I huffed and turned to him

"Than where is he?" He paused his game and turned his head to look at me

"He left an hour ago with his parents, they were going to see his grandparents for the weekend. Didn't he tell you?" I continued to glare at him and he just smiled and went back to his game

"No he didn't." I snipped at Logan and he asked

"Is paradise not as peaceful as it sounds?" He glanced at me, still smiling

"It would be if it wasn't for a massive asshole for kissed me today." Logan laughed again

"I couldn't resist, you know I can't, your just so kissable." Rolling my eyes I headed towards the door. Faster than I had ever seen Logan jumped up and stood in front of me, blocking me from leaving. I glared at him once again

"Move!" I stated crossing my arms

"No, not till you smile." I went to step around him but he followed. "Come on smile" he teased me as he continued to block my way without giving in. Sick of his childish games I forced a fake smile and he pouted "oh come on, that isn't a real smile from Veronica Mars, I know what a real one looks like and it only seems to appear when I do something that surprises you." I huffed and said

"Oh you must mean that glare I give you, it isn't a smile it's me telling you to 'fuck off'." I snapped at him and Logan smiled. He was enjoying himself too much. I slipped past him and as I grabbed the door handle, Logan grabbed my hips and spun me around. He trapped me against the door, one hand stayed on my hip while the other he placed by my head against the door. The smile was gone from his face and a seriousness took over. We were so close I could feel his breath on my skin, and he cologne filled my senses, I had once loved this scent, I dreamed of it and I still did.

Never would I admit that I dreamed about Logan most nights, some of them were sex dreams others just me and him, and I would never admit that when I was with Duncan, most times I pictured Logan and had to bite my tongue not to scream out his name instead of Duncan's. However with Logan standing so close to me I had to admit it, I wasn't over Logan and Duncan, as much as I love him, I was over him, it was Logan who I wanted.

Logan leant even closer to me and whispered "don't go." I dropped my bag from my shoulder, letting the key card fall out of my grip as I slipped my hands up Logan's bare chest. His breath on my face was warm and I couldn't help but want more as his hand that was on my hip slipped across my side and over my ass. I cupped Logan's face in my hands and I whispered back to him

"Convince me to stay." That was all I had to say and Logan's lips connected to mine. My hand's slipped through his hair and pulled it tightly as his other hand came down and cupped my other but cheek and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he turned and carried me into his bedroom. He closed the door behind him and dropped me onto his bed. I moaned loudly as his weight pushed his hips against mine. I could feel his semi-hard cock through his pants.

I unwrapped my legs and Logan leant back, he pulled off my boots and socks, tossing them away before coming back to me. His cool hands slipped under my shirt and I gasped at the touch. He smiled softly and leaned down to placing kissing along my stomach as he slowly pushed my shirt up further and further. He pulled my shirt over my head and tossed it aside without missing a beat, he kissed between the valley of my breasts and I pushed my hips up to meet his. I didn't want slow but at the same time I didn't want Logan to rush what he was doing, it felt so bloody good. I gasped as he sucked slightly on the side of my breasts as his hands slid behind me back. He clipped my bra with one hand and pulled it away from my body leaving my upper half completely naked. He smiled at me and mumbled "now we are even." I smiled at his words and pulled him back to kiss me.

Rolling us over I now straddled him as he held my hips tightly. I rocked slightly against him and he groaned "don't tease." I smiled against his lips and said

"Hurry up then." Logan surprised me by rolling us over again and making quick work of my jeans, hooking his fingers in my pants and underwear he pulled them down my legs and threw them away before dropping his own pants. He stood there naked staring at me as I lay completely naked it front of me. He smiled and walked over to his side table, I pushed myself to sit up as he opened the draw and pulled out a condom. He climbed back onto the bed and settled himself between my knees and kissed me.

I took the condom from his hand and pulled my lips away to rip it open, Logan's lips never left my body as I opened the packet. His lips slid down my neck, biting and nibbling. I gasped at the feeling and tried to concentrate of getting the condom on him. I groaned and decided I need to distract him enough to get it on so I did the only thing I could think of. I used my spare hand and wrapped it around his shaft. He groaned as I squeezed and I smiled, his kisses stopped as I pumped him slowly and he buried his head into my neck. I slipped the condom on him and whispered "cuddling shouldn't be the best part." He smiled at me words, I could feel it against my neck as he gripped my thighs and wrapped my legs around his waist.

He lined himself up and whispered back "don't worry, it won't be." He thrust him inside and I couldn't help but groan loudly at the feeling. Fuck he was huge but it felt amazing. I moaned his name loudly and he moved quicker. My fingers dug into his back as he used as much force as he could. Fucking me into his mattress. Holding onto him, Logan pulled his face from my neck and kissed me deeply. Our tongues danced as our bodies moved and I was in bliss.

I could feel myself getting close and I moaned against Logan's mouth "I'm so close." Logan gasped and pulled away, kissing my neck slowly and whispered

"Cum for me Bobcat." I gasped as he slammed into me again. My stomach exploded and I arched myself into him as he continued to thrusts. It was only moments later that Logan followed, exploding and he called out my name gasping for breath. He groaned as he stopped, he pulled me with him as he rolled onto his side as not to crush me with his weight.

He slipped out of me and I sat there gasping for breath. I smiled as I stared at the ceiling and said "cuddling will not be the best part." Logan laughed and sat up and said

"But my cuddling has won awards" I smiled and replied

"I am sure you sex has won bigger ones." He nodded and smiled before he removed the condom and disappeared into the bathroom. I rolled over on the now messed up bed sheets and laid on my stomach. Logan returned moments later with a glass of water and handed it to me. I thanked him as he laid down beside me on the bed. He laid slightly against me and his hand gently drew circles on my leg. I turned to look at him and he asked

"Do you still love Duncan?" I sighed heavily and nodded

"Yes I do" Logan frowned and look down. He sat up but before he could walk away I grabbed his hand "but I am not in love with Duncan." Logan looked at me surprised and allowed me to pull him back. I placed the glass on the bed side table before lying down completely beside Logan.

"Do you want to be with him?" I smiled softly

"I thought I did, but there has always been something wrong, something no quiet right and now I know what." I said not looking away from him

"What?" Logan asked not even blinking

"You, I am falling for you Logan, in a way that I never felt for Duncan, and it's not just a physical one." Logan smiled and I leant forward and kissed his lips softly. Pulling away I said "but you have to stop this war you have against everyone who you think is below you. Let it go." Logan frowned for a minute

"Not this again." I pushed him onto his back and straddle his waist

"Yes this again, Logan I cannot be with you if you continue of this crazy path of pay-back!" I almost yelled and he sighed heavily

"I know that." I leant my head against his chest and he wrapped his arms around me.

Neither of us spoke for some time. I just listened to the sound of Logan's heart beat as I laid there. I had almost fallen asleep when the sound of my phone ringing startled me. I pushed off of Logan and grabbed his shirt that sat at the end of the bed. I slipped it over and walked out into the lounge room. I picked up my bag and the key card and grabbed my phone. I sighed when I saw the number, it was Duncan. I walked over to the couch and sat down as I answered "so you got my messages?" Duncan cleared his throat

"Yeah I did, I just got away from my parents to call you back. I know last time we spoke I wasn't listening, I refused to because of what I saw, but I know you wouldn't have kissed him Veronica. I know you wouldn't have cheated on me with him. I am sorry." Veronica felt tears in her eyes as he spoke

"So am I." I said almost sobbing

"Sorry for what?" Duncan asked

"Sorry for dragging you along." I said

"Veronica what do you mean?" he questioned me

"I mean that I love you Duncan I do" I started but he interrupted me

"I love you too Veronica" I shook my head

"But I am not in love with you Duncan." I rushed out and took a deep breath, Duncan didn't speak so I continued "I have been lying to myself because I wanted what we had before Lilly died and both you and I know that we aren't those people any more. I will always love you Duncan but I cannot love you the way you love me, I don't want to hurt you like that and I know it is cruel to do this over the phone but it is over." Duncan's voice cracked as he spoke

"Veronica I" I stopped him

"No Duncan don't, there is nothing you can say, I am doing the right thing and you can hate me for it all you want, but I can't lie to you and to myself just to make you happy. I am sorry." Duncan was silent for sometime, if it wasn't for his breathing I wouldn't have known that he was there.

"It is Logan isn't it?" he finally said

"What?" I asked him

"You fell for Logan, the new you did anyway, and I could always tell that you missed him and he made it clear that he misses you and wants you back. If this is about him just tell me." I sighed

"Somewhat yes this is about Logan but not completely." Duncan sighed

"I have to go Veronica, my grandparents are waiting. Leave the key-card I gave you with Logan please. Bye." Before I could say another word Duncan hung up and the tears ran from my eyes. I looked up from my lap where I had been playing with the hem of Logan's shirt to see Logan standing in the doorway of his bedroom. His pants were back on and I couldn't see his face clearly. I looked down again and said

"Duncan and I are over. I broke up with him." Logan walked over

"Yeah I know" he said "I heard the whole thing." I sighed heavily as he sat down beside me. I curled into his side and I asked

"I don't know what I am going to do when he comes back." Logan kissed my head gently and said

"He is gone for a whole week, don't worry about it." Logan pulled my face to look at him and he kissed my lips sweetly "let me help you forgot the name Duncan and only remember one." I couldn't help but smile, Logan was a true sex-driven-teenager that was for sure

"and what name must I remember?" I asked him and he smiled. He cupped my face and kissed me hard...

* * *

**There is my second one-shot YAY!**

**A yummy lemon for you! I hope you enjoyed! There was also a bit of sadness but that is always good to have a bit of drama. **

**Anyway I hope you enjoy it.**

**Let me know it a review! Doesn't have be long. Just a simple :) will do!**

**See you all very soon with my next one shot! **

**Love you Marshmallows! **


End file.
